pokedramaislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Danny
Danny was a contestant of Season Two as a member of the Killer Feebas. Danny was 10th in this season and has made small appearances in other seasons/segments of the show. Danny is mostly well known for his magic and his odd hobby of collecting keychains by transforming actual Pokemon into these keychains of his. A long-lost brother of Lupe and ICU are one of the many victims of Danny's keychain obsession. Personality Danny is most well-known as a wizard of sorts when he had first stepped in Poke Drama Island, sometimes using his magic to benefit himself or the Killer Feebas. Sometimes, he will use spells that could bring up some serious effects although most of the times, it's nothing serious. In some people's eyes, especially ICU's and Lupe's, he can be seen as very irritating especially if it concerns his keychain issues. He doesn't really care so much though. He also likes to joke around, making some jokes here and there though it eventually brought forth defeat for this ghost. Coverage Season Two Danny had started off rockily during the beginning, almost getting himself eliminated first when he had refused to jump off the cliff without a proper reason. As the days passed though, Danny became one of the favourites of season two, proving his worth. A horrid voodoo trick may have unsettled some competitors, in particular Brian and Gina, but it quickly passed. Danny's time in Poke Drama Island though was rather short as he left the gameshow during 'Episode 12'. This was because he had joked around with Umbreon, daring her to draw the person of whom she had lost her virginity with, an immature and insensitive dare. Also during 'Episode 12', Danny had been forced to return ICU, whom he had transformed into a keychain during 'Episode 7', into her real form. Danny made another appearance however during the finals where he was one of the five who had routed for Greg (the other four being ICU, Stripes, Iridus and Kyle) Pokemon Drama Drama Drama Drama Drama Drama Drama Island Danny is shown, chatting with Kyle and Rosalita during the first part of the five-part episode. During 'The Race', Danny, Kyle, Vhlad and his friends from Boney Island steal the suitcase of money away from Burn and Flare though it is then quickly taken by Neptune and Francine afterward. Unfortunately for Danny, he was not one of the (un)lucky ones to join Poke Drama Action. Pokemon Drama Action Danny is featured in the credits, using his magic as a part of a complex plan to turn Greg into a Gallade. Pokemon Drama Action Aftermath At the beginning of the Aftermath show, Danny was introduced, once again having ICU as his keychain. During Luna's turn, Danny had claimed to be one of the Luna supporters, preferring her compared to Flare. Later, when Greg was being interviewed, Danny had raised his wand to aid Greg with ICU. In another episode, Supamunch had fallen on Danny, causing him to fall and have his keychains scattered. -TO BE CONTINUED-